


In Full View

by cambiodipolvere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambiodipolvere/pseuds/cambiodipolvere
Summary: Draco bottoms for the fist time and it’s slow.It’s just that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 326





	In Full View

**Author's Note:**

> I was practicing movement and anatomy with this new digital set up and, this came of it. Let me know what you think? I still think it’s a bit strange looking.


End file.
